When the loudspeaker unit is electromagnetically driven to vibrate, the low acoustic frequency is offset by the low frequency waves at the front and rear of the loudspeaker unit as its wavelength is longer than the dimension of the loudspeaker. Therefore, the low frequency wave at the rear of the loudspeaker has to be isolated (seal) or reflexed out. A common reflex method is through the use of reflex tubes or passive diaphragm. For structures that use passive diaphragms, the passive diaphragms are always placed on the side of the loudspeaker unit or casing. The passive diaphragms are driven to vibrate by the loudspeaker unit and generate sound waves. The flaw of this kind of structure is that the sound waves of the passive diaphragm and loudspeaker unit would have different resonation (retardation) based on the listening location, resulting in distortion, delay and inaccuracy in the sound field.
In addition, taking into account the characteristics of acoustic vibration, the frequency and wavelength of sound have brought about special requirements in the internal and external acoustic design of the speakers, including external dimensions, internal acoustic structure and materials. Therefore, there is always a unique threshold for speaker system design and the aesthetic of the exterior design is not the only consideration. For high performance electromagnetic speakers, there are a lot of restrictions on their speaker designs and they cannot be quickly adopted to the exterior design requirement of different application environments.
With the development in wireless technology, wireless playback (Bluetooth and Air Play) has become a mainstream playback method and the complication wire connection between traditional speakers and players are no longer required. Therefore, if the speakers can integrated into household items better and not just be a standalone feature in a home, the total area taken by the speakers will be reduce and the home will look clearer and sleeker. This requires a type of audio radiation module as a standard component that can be easily integrated into sealed chambers of household items, such as lamps and furniture. The module can lead to very diverse applications.
Invention Content
This invention primarily resolves the technical issues by providing an acoustic structure that uses a passive diaphragm that can be can help the passive diaphragm and loudspeaker achieve at almost the same vocal point to reduce acoustic retardation between the passive diaphragm and loudspeaker.
This invention also resolves the technical issues by providing an audio module and speaker that uses the said acoustic structure.
In order to resolve the said technical issues, this invention provides a type of acoustic structure with passive diaphragm that includes:
Loudspeaker Unit:
Passive diaphragm: the said passive diaphragm is located at the rear of the said loudspeaker unit. The said passive diaphragm is secured to the said casing through elastic rings.
A characteristic is that the side of the said loudspeaker unit is equipped with a radiant tube. One end of the said radiant tube is exposed to the air outside the cone of the said loudspeaker unit and aligned in the direction of the said loudspeaker unit. The said passive diaphragm is driven by the vibration caused by the said loudspeaker unit. The sound wave generated by the said passive diaphragm is emitted from the radiation outlet through the radiant tube to achieve almost the same vocal point as the said loudspeaker unit.
In a preferred embodiment, the said passive diaphragm and the said loudspeaker unit are located on the same axis.
In a preferred embodiment, there is at least one said passive diaphragm.
In a preferred embodiment, the dimensions of the said passive diaphragms are different.
In a preferred embodiment, the said radiant tube extends axially to the said radiation outlet and projection of the radiant tube on the surface of the cone opening will surround the cone opening.
In a preferred embodiment, the cross section of the radiant tube is a “C” shape that is not connected on both ends.
In a preferred embodiment, the directions of the said elastic rings are the same.
In a preferred embodiment, the said radiant tube consists of a structure which has its cross sectional area gradually increases from the connection with the said radiation chamber to the connection with the said radiation outlet.
A type of compact audio radiation module made with the said acoustic structure that uses a passive diaphragm includes:
Ring-Shape Casing:
Loud speaker unit: the said loudspeaker unit is installed inside the said ring-shaped casing and the cone of the said loudspeaker unit is connected to the said ring-shaped casing and exposed to the air.
There is a radiation outlet on one side of the connection between the cone of the said loudspeaker unit and the said ring-shaped casing.
The said radiation outlet is located on the peripheral surface of the cone of the said loudspeaker.
Passive diaphragm: the said passive diaphragm is located at the rear of the said loudspeaker unit. The said passive diaphragm is secured to the said casing through elastic rings.
A characteristic is that the side of the said loudspeaker unit is equipped with a radiant tube. One end of the said radiant tube is exposed to the air outside the cone of the said loudspeaker unit and aligned in the direction of the said loudspeaker unit. The said passive diaphragm is driven by the vibration caused by the said loudspeaker unit. The sound wave generated by the said passive diaphragm is emitted from the radiation outlet through the radiant tube to achieve almost the same vocal point as the said loudspeaker unit.
In a preferred embodiment, the said compact audio radiation module includes a circuit board.
In a preferred embodiment, the said circuit board can be installed in the said radiation chamber.
A speaker made using the said compact audio radiation module includes the casing, compact audio radiation module and sealing component.
In a preferred embodiment, the casing features a one-piece structure.
In a preferred embodiment, the length of the said sealing components is equal to the geometric perimeter of the contact area between the said casing surface and the said compact audio radiation module.
In a preferred embodiment, the said casing only need to factor in the holes required for the fixation of the said audio radiation module and does not need to have an acoustic structural design.
In a preferred embodiment, the said casing features an inflatable structure.
In a preferred embodiment, the said casing can be replaced.
A type of speaker made with the said acoustic structure with passive diaphragm includes:
Casing:
Loud speaker unit: the said loudspeaker unit is installed inside the said ring-shaped casing and the cone of the said loudspeaker unit is connected to the said ring-shaped casing and exposed to the air.
There is a radiation outlet on one side of the connection between the cone of the said loudspeaker unit and the said casing.
The said radiation outlet is located on the peripheral surface of the cone of the said loudspeaker.
Passive diaphragm: the said passive diaphragm is located at the rear of the said loudspeaker unit. The said passive diaphragm is secured to the said casing through elastic rings.
A characteristic is that the side of the said loudspeaker unit is equipped with a radiant tube. One end of the said radiant tube is exposed to the air outside the cone of the said loudspeaker unit and aligned in the direction of the said loudspeaker unit. The said passive diaphragm is driven by the vibration caused by the said loudspeaker unit. The sound wave generated by the said passive diaphragm is emitted from the radiation outlet through the radiant tube to achieve almost the same vocal point as the said loudspeaker unit.
This invention discloses a kind of acoustic structure that uses a passive diaphragm that includes a loudspeaker unit, a passive diaphragm and a radiant tube. The said passive diaphragm is located at the rear of the said loudspeaker unit. The side of the said loudspeaker unit is equipped with a radiant tube. One end of the said radiant tube is exposed to the air outside the cone of the said loudspeaker unit and aligned in the direction of the said loudspeaker unit. The said passive diaphragm is driven by the vibration caused by the said loudspeaker unit. The sound wave generated by the said passive diaphragm is emitted from the radiation outlet through the radiant tube to achieve almost the same vocal point as the said loudspeaker unit, achieving a full range sound effect similar to that of a point source. This reduces the deviation between the sound generated by the cone of the said loudspeaker unit and that generated by the said passive diaphragm, and drastically enhances sound localisation.
This invention provides a type of compact audio radiation module where the vocal of the passive diaphragm and the cone of the loudspeaker unit occur at the same point, and as a result, the advantages of the speaker can be utilised in sound reducing fields and phases. Through the use of a layered passive diaphragm, the effective area of the passive diaphragm is increased by multiple times and the passive diaphragm will have the capacity to produce good bass performance. Through the layered positioning of the loudspeaker unit and passive diaphragm, the surface area of the audio radiation module is reduced, which provides benefits for the exterior design of the speaker. At the same time, through the layered positioning of the loudspeaker unit and passive diaphragms and due to the different in dimensions of the passive diaphragms, the intensity of the vibration generated by the loudspeaker unit that is received by each passive diaphragm is different. This ensures that while the passive diaphragms mutually offset out each other's vibration vectors, part of the vibration of the loudspeaker unit is offset as well, reducing the overall vibration generated by the compact audio radiation module. This limits the vibration of the entire module at high dynamism, reduces sound colouration, ensures sound quality and further reduces the design requirements of the external box. At the same time, the compact audio radiation module made with passive diaphragms has very low requirement on the volume of the casing and will not cause great differences in sound quality when a casing of different volume is used. This ensures good adaptability.
This invention provides a type of speaker made using the said compact audio radiation module. As a one piece casing is used, the only the connection between the said casing and the said compact audio radiation module needs to be sealed. Compared to current speaker products, the sealing perimeter has been drastically reduced, which significantly lowered the requirement on sealing technology during production and assembly, and significantly increases the yield. In addition, as the casing design does not need to take into consideration of electronic and acoustic issues, designers from any industry and field can design the most suitable applications based on their respective requirements. It also offers the possibility of integration the speaker into existing products. This provides great diversity in application and facilitates secluded placement of the speaker that does not affect the appearance of the existing products. At the same time, as the said compact audio radiation module uses a passive diaphragm structure, the requirement of the said compact audio radiation module on the casing is very low. This makes it possible to replace the casing and allows consumer to DIY personalised speakers based on their preferences.